Aussi belle que des rivières de sang
by Auteur-Onirique
Summary: Je trouvais que ça manquait des fics Alucard x Integra en français, alors je me suis lancée là dedans sans trop savoir ce que ça allait donner. Alucard est amoureux d'Integra... Mais est-il le seul ? AxI, WxI, ExI
1. Une autre mission

CHAPITRE UN : Une autre mission.

Il laissa courir ses mains sur ses épaules. Elle ne bougea pas et tira sur son cigare. La fumée alla frapper la vitre à travers laquelle elle regardait ses hommes s'entraîner. Agacé de son indifférence à ses caresses, il affermit sa prise sur ses épaules et la tourna face à lui. Elle en sembla aussi agacée et rejeta la fumée de son cigare dans son visage. Il ne toussa même pas et osa même sourire :

- Maître, voyons, maître, est-ce une façon de traiter un serviteur si dévoué ?

- Je traite mes hommes comme je le veux, esclave, répliqua-t-elle.

Elle écrasa son cigare dans le cendrier proche de son bureau et, presque aussitôt, Alucard se pencha sur elle pour l'embrasser. Elle accepta ses lèvres sur les siennes, passant ses bras autour de son cou pour le rapprocher. Le No-Life King l'enferma dans ses bras et, doucement, le fit reculer, pas à pas jusqu'à ce que ses reins touchent le bureau.

- Pas dans mon bu, essaya-t-elle de dire mais il la fit taire avec un autre baiser tout aussi passionné.

Elle sembla se rendre et Alucard en profita pour faire glisser sa veste de ses épaules. Le baiser fut brisé et Integra renversa la tête en arrière, reprenant doucement sa respiration tandis qu'Alucard, du bout des lèvres buvait son pouls et....

- Alucard ? Alucard ?!! Tu m'écoutes ?!

Le vampire secoua la tête et regarda à nouveau son maître. Ils étaient bien dans son bureau, mais... les circonstances étaient différentes. Integra portait bien sa tenue complète et fumait toujours son cigare, les yeux fixés sur lui. Il espérait qu'elle n'avait rien remarqué. Après tout, elle était toujours humaine, elle ne pouvait pas lire ses pensées.

- Non, maître, je ne vous écoutais pas.

- Pourquoi cela ? sa voix était glaciale et tranchante.

- Je vous admirais, dit-il très naturellement, sa voix contrastant avec son sourire narquois.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et allait reprendre quand Walter apparut avec un chariot sur lequel une théière et une tasse de thé étaient disposés. Un sourire éclaira son visage quand elle l'aperçu. Si Alucard avait eu un coeur, il se serait serré en cet instant même. Walter servit le thé en silence et posa la tasse et sa soucoupe sur le bureau encombré de divers papiers.

- Ce soir je vous propose une saveur plus orientale : c'est un thé au riz.

- Merci Walter.

Le majordome ouvrit la boîte à cigares en argent et en prit un qu'il glissa délicatement entre les lèvres d'Integra tandis quelle rangeait quelques papiers, s'apprêtant sans doute à en donner quelques un à son distrait serviteur. Il l'alluma en faisait bien attention à ne pas déranger son maître ou à brûler ses cheveux.

Alucard ne put s'empêcher de la trouver encore diablement belle. C'était dans ces moments-là, quelques secondes, quelques instants qu'elle se montrait dans toute la gloire et la splendeur de son sexe. Sa peau semblait si douce à la lueur de clair de lune, ses lèvres si pures, si autoritaires et aussi tentatrices que le serpent de la Bible à la fois, ses longs cheveux d'un blond si pâle cascadant le long de ses épaules jusqu'à ces reins. Il avait envie de caresser ses cheveux, d'embrasser ses lèvres, de ne pas la laisser partir. Ses yeux d'un bleu azur si dur le fixaient désormais. Il ne l'avait pas écoutée. Il savait très bien qu'elle détestait quand il n'écoutait pas. Elle avait toujours l'impression que quelque chose lui échappait. ET quelles choses !

Walter se retira en silence, sans jeter un regard à Alucard. Il attendit, debout, patiemment qu'Integra prenne une bouffée de son cigare et goûte à son thé. Il adorait la façon qu'elle avait de se mordre les lèvres quand elle goûtait quelque chose de délicieux. Tant de petits gestes, de petites habitudes si... sensuelles.

- Je reprend, esclave, mais je te préviens, si je te surprend à être aussi distrait à nouveau, mon chargeur t'attends.

- Oh oui, maître, fit-il avec une voix étrangement très peu effrayée.

Integra prit une autre bouffée de son cigare et reprit :

- Cela se passe à Cheddar. Des vampires très étonnants. Toutes les personnes qu'ils mordent, y comprit des adolescents visiblement encore vierges se transforment en goules. Des goules ordinaires, soit, mais le cas est tout de même inquiétant. Je prendrai la X-Trail avec Walter, quant à toi... Je crois que tu pourras te débrouiller. Tu m'as bien entendue, cette fois-ci ?

- Bien sûr, maître.

- Retire-toi.

Son ton était sévère, despotique, sec, froid. Il n'y avait rien à répliquer. Le vampire voulut ouvrir la bouche tout de même pour rétorquer quelque chose qui puisse la mettre en colère, la faire réagir, mais alors, quelque chose d'inhabituel le frappa.

Integra Fairbrook Windgates Hellsing venait de montrer un instant de faiblesse. Oui, elle, la grande directrice d'Hellsing venait de poser son coude sur son bureau encombré de papiers tous aussi inutiles les uns que les autres et avait reposé sa tête dans sa paume ouverte. Immédiatement, Alucard fit un pas en avant et sa voix se fit moins joueuse, plus profonde : `

- Tout va bien, maître ?

Elle leva à peine les yeux vers lui mais hocha doucement la tête :

- Oui, tout va bien, esclave. Je te donnerais les ordres en tant donné. Laisse-moi à présent.

Le vampire se sentit presque vexé de n'avoir pas eu ses ordres ni l'occasion de l'aider. Il entra doucement dans sa tête et murmura très doucement pour ne pas la surprendre ni lui faire mal : "Vous devriez plus vous reposer, Integra". Il referma la porte derrière lui.


	2. A bord de la XTrail des Hellsing

CHAPITRE DEUX : A bord de la X-Trail d'Hellsing.

Le jour se leva, pénétrant comme une vive flèche dans la chambre d'Integra.

Celle-ci tentait tant bien que mal de rattraper toutes les heures de sommeil passées à travailler. Rien à faire, le soleil jouait sur son visage, la poussant à ouvrir les yeux. La directrice essaya de se tourner de l'autre côté du lit... Quand la porte s'ouvrit. La jeune femme soupira : il y avait décidément un complot contre elle ce matin.

- Sir, si vous voulez avoir le temps de vous préparer avant que nous partions, je crois bien qu'il faut vous lever dès à présent, fit la voix calme et posée de Walter.

Il était déjà prêt et avait préparé le thé et un petit déjeuner consistant pour elle. Un léger sourire joua sur les lèvres de la jeune femme et elle repoussa doucement les draps en s'étirant dans sa chemine de nuit.

- Awww, merci Walter. Tout est prêt pour le voyage ?

Le majordome eut un petit sourire. En l'espace de quelques minutes, la jeune femme qui se levait redevenait le leader d'Hellsing. C'était toujours un spectacle plaisant à voir. Surtout quand le leader d'Hellsing portait une chemise de nuit blanche et que le soleil était fort.

- Tout est prêt, sir, nous partons dès que vous l'ordonnerez.

- Merci, Walter, vous pouvez vous retirer.

Quelques heures plus tard, Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing descendait les marches de l'entrée principale de son manoir. Elle était vêtue d'un costume d'homme kaki, comme à son habitude, ses cheveux, libres flottaient dans la petite brise du matin. Il était en effet 6h30 du matin et tout était prêt pour le départ. Ils avaient quelques bonnes heures de voiture devant eux.

Walter se chargea de la valise de la directrice et lui ouvrit la portière afin qu'elle se glisse dans leur X-Trail officielle. Il prit lui-même le volant et ils quittèrent Londres pour se diriger vers la petite ville de Cheddar.

- Sir, avez-vous eu tout de même le temps de manger assez ? demanda Walter inquiet en voyant la pâleur de son maître.

- Oui, Walter, merci, répondit-elle.

Integra n'était pas très bavarde, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Les gens disent toujours que les filles sont plus bavardes que les hommes. Walter se souvenait aussi bien des longues conversations d'Arthur que des longs silences d'Integra. Même s'il la connaissait depuis l'enfance et qu'il avait été comme un deuxième père pour elle, cette dernière restait un vrai mystère. Intérieurement, Walter accusait sa relation avec le vampire de la famille, Alucard. C'était avec son réveil que la jeune fille avait prit la tête d'Hellsing et avait du endosser ce masque viril et renfermé. Mais avait-elle eu le choix ? Elle était l'unique descendante des Hellsing : personne d'autre ne pouvait commander à Alucard et donc être à la tête de l'organisation.

En prétextant regarder dans le rétroviseur, le majordome regarda la jeune femme. Elle avait ouvert la fenêtre pour fumer un habituel cigare. Ses cheveux longs et d'un blond clair volaient aux vent, elle les repoussaient quelques fois quand ils se mettaient en travers de son visage. Elle était aussi belle qu'une reine tragique. Forte et si fragile à la fois. Comme il aurait voulu qu'elle le prenne encore comme la personne à qui elle pouvait tout confier. Mais non, cela ne faisait pas partie du personnage de la directrice d'Hellsing.

Et si... ET s'ils s'étaient rencontrés autrement ? Simplement, à une soirée par exemple. Elle n'aurait pas été la directrice d'une organisation chargée de traquer et de détruire les créatures de l'Enfer et lui n'aurait pas été son majordome. Ils auraient été présentés et peut-être auraient-ils parlé. De quoi ? De thé, par exemple, de la dernière exposition, du vernissage, d'un film ou bien d'une pièce de théâtre. Et puis, ils auraient gardé le contact : ils se seraient peut-être revu, au vernissage dont ils avaient parlé. Ils auraient abordé des thèmes un peu plus personnels. Ils auraient bien sûr étaient tous les deux célibataires et presque sans expérience de l'amour. Ils se seraient parlés au téléphone. Lui, en regardant la lune éclatant à travers sa fenêtre, elle allongée sur son lit, les yeux dans le vague.

Puis, ils seraient allé au cinéma : pas pour voir la dernière comédie romantique, non, bien sûr que non, pour voir un film plus émouvant, un film d'auteur, un Coppola par exemple. Ils se seraient assis côte à côte, pas de pop corn bien sûr. Il aurait mis un beau costume sans pour autant avoir l'air d'aller à un rendez-vous amoureux et elle aurait mit une belle robe, une robe violette par exemple, discrète mais très élégante. Ils se seraient assis l'un à côté de l'autre dans le noir. Il aurait entendu sa respiration et se serait intoxiqué avec l'odeur de son parfum. Elle aurait mit un parfum lourd qui lui tournerait la tête. Mais il aurait réussi à suivre le film quand même. Et vers la fin, il aurait senti la gorge d'Integra se serrer. Elle ne se serait pas laissée aller à des larmes, bien sûr, mais elle aurait montré un peu d'émotion malgré elle.

Puis, ils seraient allé au restaurant. Il lui aurait donné son bras et on aurait pu les prendre pour un couple, on l'aurait appelé "Madame" et il aurait adoré la voir rougir. ILs auraient joué au jeu de "mari et femme" toute la soirée. Puis, il l'aurait raccompagnée chez elle, il l'aurait aidé à sortir de la voiture et l'aurait ramenée jusqu'à sa porte. Là, ils aurait à peine osé se regarder, elle lui aurait proposé de rentrer, mais il aurait refusé. Il ne trouvait pas ça très gentleman. Mais il aurait insisté pour qu'ils se revoient. Son bref air triste serait passé et elle aurait accepté.

Après quelques conversations au téléphone, ils se seraient revus. Chez lui. Il se serait excusé du bazar même s'il avait passé les derniers jours à tout ranger. Elle aurait sourit et ils auraient parlé d'un peu tout, assis sur le canapé. Ils auraient bu : du champagne pour commencer, puis du vin. Peut-être même qu'elle se serait laissée allée à se rapprocher de lui.

Des regards auraient suffis. Ses yeux étaient pénétrants (ndla : oui, je sais, ce mot est mal venu dans cette situation, mais faîtes semblant d'être innocents ^^) derrière ses lunettes et se seraient plantés dans les siens sans détour. Il aurait retiré son monocle et l'aurait posé sur la table basse. Puis, il aurait fait de même avec les lunettes d'Integra, tout en douceur pour ne pas la brusquer. Elle aurait sans doute rougit un peu sous les effets de l'alcool et l'étrangeté de ces gestes. Puis il l'aurait embrassée. Tout doucement, il aurait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes en tenant doucement son visage pour qu'elle n'esquive pas et...

Le majordome se souvint qu'Alucard pouvait lire ses pensées. Il décida de passer à autre chose : il était ridicule. Après tout, il était simplement le fidèle majordome et ex-nettoyeur de la famille Hellsing et elle était sa supérieure, la directrice. Un coup d'oeil au rétroviseur lui apprit que la directrice en question rattrapait ses heures de sommeil sur la banquette arrière. Elle avait l'air si épuisée et son sommeil si inconfortable !

Très doucement, le Majordome arrêta la voiture sur le bas côté. Il en sortit et ouvrit la portière de la banquette arrière. Là, il retira sa veste, se retrouvant ainsi en chemise et la roula en boule sur une extrémité de la couchette. Délicatement, il détacha son maître et la fit s'allonger en travers de la banquette. Il lui donna sa veste en guise d'oreiller et remonta à l'avant pour redémarrer la voiture et continuer son chemin.


End file.
